Come on, you promised
by Leaa960
Summary: Garcia and Morgan force Reid to go out with them and the team, but the end of the evening might be the beginning of something new -something Reid would have never expected. ONE-SHOT


„Come on you promised, you would come with us this time." Garica pouted at the young doctor in front of her.

He sat in front of his desk, his hair looked like he just woke up, probably because they had been working all day to the point, where Reid nearly fell asleep.  
He wore a dark blue dress shirt with a dark brown cardigan over it, that hung baggy over his lean body. He drove a hand through his hair, looking at the ground like he was searching for something.  
He had promised her and Morgan to accompany them, next time they went out, but that was two weeks ago and he'd been tired and exhausted and he just wanted to get home, but Morgan and Garcia had blocked his way. The only way to get away from them was to promise them he would accompany them next time… he had hoped they would forget about it, but he knew Garcia…

"Garcia… you know going out is not exactly my thing… it is not my way of spending a nice evening…" he knew it didn't matter what he would say, Garcia wouldn't listen, but he really didn't want to go out. Every time they had dragged him with them, all the woman around them looked at him like he was an alien, while Morgan and Garcia enjoyed the time, more than he could describe. They were laughing and dancing while he just hoped that the evening would be over soon.

"Shush, you never really try, every time we are out, you don't even try to have fun…" Morgan joined their conversation to support Garcia.

"She is right, kid. I know that it is not your thing, but give us a chance to show you, that I can be a little fun at least and you know it doesn't matter anyway, you promised us to go and now you are going."

Morgan grabbed Reid by his shoulders and forced him to stand up, he straightened his body before he slung his arm about his shoulders.

"Let's go, JJ is already at home with Will and Hotch is with Jack and they will join us later, so will Rossi and Blake."

"Morgan look at me for a second, do you really think I fit in a club or a bar?" Morgan took the time of silence to look at Reid.

Apart from the dress shirt and the brown cardigan, he wore black pants and over his mixed-matched socks he wore some black leather shoes. It was exactly Reid's style and it suited him perfectly, but he was right… he didn't look ready to go to a bar.

"Alright you are allowed to go home, but we will meet at the bar at eight and do not dare, not to show up, pretty boy. "

Reid waved a small goodbye to them glad that he could go home, even if it was just for an hour.

* * *

Garcia and Morgan already took place at a table in the bar, they usually visited with the team, they were waiting for Reid. Morgan already had a beer placed in front of him while Garcia decided that she would wait for Reid.

"Do you believe he will show up?" Morgan nipped at his beer, scanning his surroundings.

"I hope so, he knows that it is not clever to make me angry." She smirked at Derek and sang along with a song that came up in this moment.

Morgan laughed before his expression changed in a smile. He started waving in the direction of the entrance, she turned around to see Reid.

He wore a pair of blue jeans and a V-neck shirt in a light grey color. The jeans were a light blue and showed off his long legs and the shirt suited him.  
He looked completely awkward searching for them in the bar, when he caught them at their table, he tried to make his way through the crowd, being stopped by several girls who approached him. He passed them, a blush permanent present on his face. Morgan clapped him on the shoulder as a welcome, while Garcia pulled him in a hug.

"Sweetie, where did you hide all this?" she was still surprised at Reid's outward appearance.

"What do you mean, I'm just wearing an old t shirt and the only jeans I own, I didn't want to look like an idiot." He looked utterly confused at Garcia's words, afraid the he managed again to ridicule himself.

"Look at you, you look amazing, these clothes and since when do you have that muscles?" Garcia pointed at his arms, he followed her gaze.

"I have to go to the gym, being a FBI-agent, you should know that."

"Ignore her pretty boy, I will get you two some drinks and then we will enjoy ourselves."

Reid wanted to stop him, he really didn't want to drink anything, he had never enjoyed alcohol that much, in his opinion it tasted horrible.  
Not a chance, Morgan was already on his way to the bar.  
Not soon after Hotch, JJ, Rossi and Blake joined them.

"Hey Spence." JJ greeted him casually.  
The others greeted him and Garcia as well, while Morgan returned with their drinks.

"I guess I have to get some more drinks." He grinned Hotch accompanied him to get some drinks.

"JJ, how can you be so calm, when our little doctor here is sitting there, in this outfit?"

"He looks great, I always tell him he should wear things like that more often."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he wears work clothes, when he plays with Henry? That would be weird, don't you think so? He doesn't live in sweater vests, he just wears them most of the time, because he likes this style."  
Spencer looked down in his lap, his fingers on the glass in front of him.

"Well I like it and if I have a say in this, you will wear this more often outside of work, from now on."  
She ruffled his hair and he tried to change the topic.

* * *

They had a really nice evening, they drank something and Reid came out of his shell at least for a little time and in the end Morgan was supporting a giggling Garcia, while Hotch was taking care of JJ. The others were just a little drunk, while Reid was already outside to call a cab.

Reid was standing outside in the cold, he had called a cab and was now waiting for his team, when he heard a sound coming from an alley around the corner, he followed the noise and soon he recognized it - someone was wincing in pain.  
He walked faster; the alcohol was forgotten.  
He saw a man cowering over something… the body of a woman, she was wincing in pain, and he could see the angst in her eyes, adding up to her tear streaked face.  
In one second his hands were on the man, he grabbed him and pushed him into a wall. He rushed over to the young woman's side to help her up.

"Calm down, I'm a federal agent, I'm just here to help you."  
He tried to calm her down, checking her for wounds, she had some scratches on her arms and a bruise on her cheek, her skirt was pushed down to her knees and her jacket was lying in a corner of the alley, he didn't have to think about what the man was going to do , the signs were obvious.  
With his help she was able to stand up, she dragged her skirt up to beware some of her dignity, in no time she was dressed.  
He wondered what she was doing here alone, at night – it was very dangerous for a young woman to be here especially alone, but he would have time to talk about that with her later.  
He was careful not to touch her too much, he knew that would just scare her.  
He let her take a seat on a dustbin that laid sideways on the ground, … better than nothing.

He wanted to turn around when something hit him hard, the man was standing over him with a rage that filled his eyes, in his hand a broken bottle.  
He had thought that he was unconscious, but obviously he was wrong. He was glad he had just recently taken a course in self - defense, it would hopefully help him.  
And he was right, in no time he was kneeling on the man's back, the face of the man was facing the cold street and his abdomen was pressed to the ground. He cursed the fact, that he had no handcuffs with him when he noticed, that the woman had disappeared during their fight.  
He hoped that she would be alright.

"Reid." Hotch ran around the corner together with Rossi and Morgan.

"Guys, how did you know where I was?" he was relieved when Morgan took over the still struggling man under him.

"We were waiting for you, when a crying woman approached us, screaming for someone to help her – she told us that a man needed our help, it didn't take us a lot of time, to know that it was you."

"I'm glad she is safe, I was afraid she just ran away, not knowing where to go."

"Don't worry JJ, Emily and Garcia are with her, we thought that she would be more comfortable with females right now."

Rossi touched his cheek and the touch sent a pain through his head.  
"Are you okay?"

"Sure why shouldn't I be?"

Hotch directed him to a window so he could take a look at himself.  
Now he knew, why they looked so worried, he had bruises on his arm and a cut on his cheek, probably when the unsub hit him with the bottle. He looked pretty beaten up, but Reid knew the other guy looked worse.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I didn't even feel it until now."

"Thanks to alcohol and adrenalin…, we will get you to the hospital to get that cheek stitched up."

"He should have known, that there is no sense in fighting a FBI-agent." Rossi smiled, proud at the man in front of him, over the years has become an amazing agent.

* * *

Reid and the others made their way back to the bar, he spotted Emily and the woman from the alley, immediately.  
The woman looked at him with shock written all over face, he assumed, he really did look bad.  
JJ was with him in seconds, asking him if he was okay repeatedly. He answered her with a grin.

"I'm fine, thanks." What earned him a smile from JJ.

They wanted to know what happened exactly and he told them, that he would tell them at the police station, he didn't want to tell the story twice. The exhaustion slowly caught up with him.  
He wanted to follow the male members of his team to meet up with the police officers, but he was stopped by a gentle touch. The foreign woman had touched his arm, just for a second.

"Is everything okay?", he asked her worried - her light blue eyes focused on him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, for saving me . I hope… it doesn't hurt too much." She looked nervously in her lap. Her wavy brown hair, covering most of her face.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could prevent him from… it doesn't matter anymore. You're safe and that's the most important thing right now - Don't worry, it doesn't really hurt - I had worse. I'm Spencer Reid by the way.", she looked up from her lap making her eyes visible again.

"I'm Maeve Donovan, nice to meet you."

**So just a little one shot, that came to my mind. I actually wanted to write something fluffy, but when I'm writing,... I just write what comes to my mind.  
I thought about a scenario in which Reid would meet Maeve in person, instead of starting their relationship through letters, please tell me if you liked it.**

This one shot is dedicated to _Gubler113, _I hope you like it.


End file.
